Teruzuki
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes |Fall2015_Note = Fuyutsuki in the future? |Christmas2015 = これがクリスマス！提督、いいですね、クリスマス！秋月姉もどんどん食べなよ！ほら、これとか！ |Christmas2015_EN = So that is Christmas? Admiral, it is great, Christmas. Akizuki-nee is also eating a lot. Look look, like this. |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = 年末だぁ!大掃除の季節。うぅぅ、一年の埃って結構たまるぅ。ごほっ、ごほっ(a cough）、やだ提督、窓開けて窓！ |EndofYear2015_EN = It's end of year! The season of cleaning. Uaah, a lot of dust has gathered this year.*Cough**Cough*, Admiral open the window! |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 提督。秋月姉。新年明けましておめでとうございます！今年も照月をよろしくね？ |NewYear2016_EN = Admiral and Akizuki-nee, Happy New Year! Take care of me this year too, okay? |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 節分ねー、豆投げればいいのよね？鬼役はー…え？霧島さんと、比叡さん！？え、えぇー！？えぇー…どうかなぁ…。 |Setsubun2016_EN = It's Setsubun. So i just throw these beans, right? And the demon is...? Kirishima and Hiei! Uhh... I don't know about this... |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = 提督、はい！チョコあげます！照月のチョコ、ちゃんと食べてね！ |Valentine2016_EN = Commander, here! This is my chocolate for you! Be sure to eat it properly, okay? |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = へ？これ、提督からのチョコのお返し？ふわー！ありがとう、ありがとう！何だろう？今、食べていい？ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Eh? This is Admiral's return gift for the chocolate? Uwaah! Thank you, thank you! I wonder what it is? Can I eat it now? |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = 提督、桜の季節ですね！春は好きかも、何か、ウキウキするっていうか…　ねっ提督、お花見しましょ！おにぎり作るから！ |Spring2016_EN = Admiral, it's the season of sakura isn't it! I may be fond of spring, or should I say it somehow lifts my spirit... Hey Admiral, let's go for flowering viewing! I'll prepare some onigiri too! |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督、三周年です！照月も嬉しい！お祝いしましょう！お祝い！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral, it's the third anniversary! Teruzuki is also delighted! Let's celebrate now! Let's celebrate! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 梅雨の季節はじめじめして嫌ですよね。晴れ間の間にお洗濯しちゃわないと。さ、提督。洗っちゃいますから、それ脱いで。 |RainySeason2016_EN = The rainy season is all damp and humid, it's unpleasant isn't it? We have to take out the laundry while the weather's still clear. Now, Admiral. I'll be washing it, so take that off. |RainySeason2016_Clip = |EarlySummer2016 = 秋月姉、もうすぐ夏だよ！新しい水着買いに行こう！え？それ！？それをまた着るのはどうかな、さすがに… |EarlySummer2016_EN = Akizuki-nee, it'll be summer soon! Let's go buy some new swimsuits! Eh? That's...!? I'm not so sure about wearing that again, I mean... |EarlySummer2016_Clip = |MidSummer2016 = 夏だ～！やった～！照月スイカ割りしたい！スイカ割り！目隠しして、てい！あ、この手応え。え？て、提督！？ |MidSummer2016_EN = It's summer! Yay! Teruzuki wants to do some watermelon splitting, watermelon splitting! First I'll cover my eyes and... strike! Wait, this sensation... Huh?! A-Admiral! |MidSummer2016_Clip = |FourthAnniversary2017 = 提督、四周年ですっ！　照月も感動です！　お祝いしましょ、かんぱーい！ |FourthAnniversary2017_EN = Admiral, it's the 4th anniversary! I'm so moved! Let's celebrate, cheers! |FourthAnniversary2017_Clip = }} Character Appearance * She has mostly the same gear as her elder sister, Akizuki, including her own pair of Chou-10cm-hou-chan. The main differences are her bodysuit (it's sleeveless instead of having merely short sleeves), her skirt (black with white stripe instead of the inverse), her boots (they are fully red instead of being light gray and red), the placement of her Fire Detector (on her chest, holding her neckerchief instead of in her hair), the gear on her thighs (drum magazines for her Chou-10cm-hou-chan) and the expressions of her own Chou-10cm-hou-chan (they both have a closed eye, one of them is biting a bullet as if it was a cigar). * She has long light brown hair in twin braids with propeller hair ornaments on the tips as well as grey eyes. The combination of black-and-white clothing and light brown hair give her some resemblance to Mutsu. Notes * Summer 2015 Event E-7 Clear Reward. * Spring 2016 Event E-2 Node F and I drop. * Winter 2017 Event E-3 Node J, L, and I drop. * Summer 2017 Event E-4 Node L drop. * Fall 2017 Event E-3 Node G drop Trivia *Her name means "Shining Moon" *Wears same Hachimaki as Akizuki, which reads as "61st Destroyer Division". *She was involved in both the First and Second Naval Battles of Guadalcanal, and assisted both Hiei and Kirishima after those were crippled. *On 11-12 December 1942, she was attacked at night by PT Boats: PT-37 and PT-40 during a transport mission and left dead in the water burning. Three hours later, the fire spread to her depth charges and the resulting explosion sank her. She officially sank on 12 December 1942, less than 6 months after she was completed. *Her remains lie more than 500 meters below sea level. * With Shimakaze, Amatsukaze, Akizuki, Suzutsuki, and Hatsuzuki she is one of 6 destroyers with "animated turrets". * Like Akizuki, Suzutsuki, and Hatsuzuki she starts with three slots instead of two. Category:Ships required for Improvements